From Me To You
by Iname
Summary: After Dana Bahn's explosion, tamed Riki would have to come to terms with the turmoil inside him. And we all find out sex is just one of the many form to show love. Alternate ending for those in denial. Incomplete. Rating T to M.


Title: From Me to You

Rating: T to M

Summary:

Note: I was very much displeased with the ending; however it touched my heart to the fullest. I must applaud the creators; they've truly excelled considering the age of such product. So please give me a chance to write an alternative ending for those who are in denial over our favorite character's death.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Riki awoke in a dark place, and his slight movement caused much debris to crumble on him. He'd had a strange dream. He had been given a full year of freedom, from Iason, from Eos. From suffocation. Yet he was a little glad it had all been a dream. It meant he was still in the house of Iason, his master's protection- and.

"Riki?"

Why did Iason's voice sounded like he was in pain? Just like in his dream, even through the Blondie's cold demeanor, he could tell his master had been in pain and a mongrel had caused it on him. In his dream Iason had protected him from getting crushed by a falling building and causing his own self to get hurt, losing his legs and unable to move or be rescued.

"Riki!"

Upon the urgent call of his name the mongrel opened his eyes and blinked in the dark. He could smell his master's scent, sweet as always, and his touch was warm. But he couldn't see Iason!

"I...Iason?" He mumbled, turning to his side and feeling the curtain of blonde hair over him. He sat up and after a moment his vision cleared, revealing to all that his dream- never was a dream. Reality came crushing back on him and he looked around in utter confusion, and he began to remember everything, from Guy's assault and down to his and Iason's last cigarette.

"Are you alright?" Iason grunted, Riki remembered, from his injury. The word disgusting him. He caused his master pain.

Gently, his master's soft hands touched his face, lightly running from his temple, down to his chin and across his lips. Sometimes Riki wondered if Iason's main concern in his pet was his face and that docile expression the Blondie had trained him to show only to him when they had sex. That and his penis.

Riki returned, "Are...are _you_ alright?" He sat up pushing his master away whose body was shielding, supported only by the elbows. Quickly sitting Iason up, Riki pushed away the blonde tresses from the older man's face and allowed himself to cup it in his palms when he leaned towards the pet.

"Is this what death really is?" Iason mumbled, burying his head in his pet's neck, "With you Riki?" his arms came around the small creature and held him tight, "Death allows warmth?"

"Oi!" The mongrel interrupted, half flustered, "You're nuts, we've got to find a way out of here!" said man cursed as he looked down at the black floor, "I can't believe we're still alive. How the hell did we manage to pull this off? That explosion should have killed us off."

Iason looked up at him, smiling inwardly at how he still came halfway of Riki's size even though the other man was standing. He knew their eyes met somehow in the dark, and he kept their gazes locked for the longest time before finally opening his mouth.

"Go on." he urged his mongrel.

"Like hell I will!!!" the pet shouted, "you think I'm so low that I'd abandon you after you did me a favor?!"

Again Iason's blue eyes pierced through him in the saddest way. It got his pet thinking that after all of this, he was still an ingrate towards a master who'd saved not only him but also his best friend. Not to mention that friend had circumcised him.

Riki flinched. Turning his back, he squatted and forced Iason's arms around his neck, pulling the superior human to lean on him while he hoisted the man by the thighs and making sure at the same time he didn't touched the wounds. After a few tries, the inferior man succeeded at last and started his way towards an unsure direction. Both of them had nothing to lose, and it must have been the right way for Iason hadn't tried to interject in any way, only tightening his hold on Riki.

"It hurts doesn't it," Riki mumbled to his passive man, squeezing his master's thighs so that his hold wouldn't slip. "No matter what you say, I can't leave you behind. Ever."

Iason clenched his teeth in pain, forcing a low, "Why?"

Riki didn't answer for a short time, maneuvering both of themselves over an obstacle, then under and over again. He knew he had to answer the question, never mind their injuries because they were still master and servant...no, worst, pet. But he had never felt like that. Sure he _had_ the ring on, but he was never treated badly, only punished appropriately given more freedom than any owners in Tanagura cared to give or think. Iason had made his special, despite the taboos, Iason made everything he couldn't do, possible.

The pet glanced over his shoulder and saw Iason in a passing daze, he came upon a thrashed stairway and headed up, "It's not so bad," he started, breaking his master's daze, "Tanagura has its ways, and Blondies have everything. They can reattach a new set of legs for you...and no one would be able to tell." he paused, "Katze...and your stalker Raoul would find the best for you, so there's no point in leaving you behind if it can all be fixed."

Riki reddened at Iason's heavy breath in his neck. How stupid they must have looked!

"Why?" came the blonde's labored breath.

For a moment the other hadn't understood what he was asking 'why' for now. But it only took a few more of his brain cells until he heard all of the hidden words.

"Because I can't go back anymore." Riki whispered smilingly, "My ring...it's finally gone...along with myself. I'm now a furniture- and that's no good. I won't be able to repay my debt like the first time we met. Won't be able to give you what you want. So _this_ is the only way now."

As he spoke his breath started vanishing, his throat constricted at the thought...but of what? It seemed that, that had been what he'd always wanted. Freedom from Iason, Eos, from that strict, tight...and caring hold.

"Maybe it's because being cared for is rare these days..." Riki mumbled, coming to the top of the stairs. There! He could see a light not far off! But slowly it was disappearing, everything around him getting darker as they already were. Persevering, Riki took another step towards what could only be exit. He finished his words in mind,

_Maybe that's why. You made me addicted to that thing that keeps pulling me back to your hands, that thing that makes it hard for me to let go now._

Iason heard it all with a small smile, he wanted to say something back, but only a loud gasped escaped his mouth when a sudden forced pulled them down, landing both of them with a soft thud on the floor. Raising his blonde head, Iason looked over where Riki was and saw his pet struggling with dying energy. "Riki!" he called, pulling himself by the human's side, "Riki. You can't sleep Riki!"

He saw Riki's eyes roll to the back of his head, and again the Blondie was jolted by that feeling, much the same when he saw the pet ring Guy had given back...that feeling of...fear.

"Riki! Riki!" he kept calling, his hair spilling over his man's face, "Riki!"

Iason didn't stop himself at the temptation of capturing Riki's lips, pushing his saliva in the dry mouth. Didn't stop himself from caressing Riki's tender face, and surely, he cared not for the voices that burst from the light.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Note: Please do review; it would be quite nice to know what you thought. Continuation for a second chapter depends entirely on you!


End file.
